You Belong With Me
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Clark gets a surprise visitor early in the morning. Clark/Oliver


This was for the prompt "where you belong" for my 50ficlets challenge table LJ. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! :)

**Title:** You Belong With Me**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Oliver**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 935**  
Warnings: **slash  
**Disclaimer: **don't own anything; all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics**  
Spoilers: **through 8.05 "Committed"**  
Summary:** Clark gets a surprise visitor early in the morning.

* * *

"You can't marry her!"

Clark sat up at the sound, shaken from a deep sleep, and had to blink a few times so that his eyes could get used to the light.

Squinting at his alarm clock, he found that it was barely 6 am. But that wasn't what surprised him; what was the big shocker was that Oliver Queen was pacing in his bedroom. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sorry?" he managed to say. It was way too early to try and be coherent.

"You can't marry her," Oliver repeated, his tone desperate. Clark took in the blond's appearance; his normally spiky hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled. It was clear that he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Marry who?" Clark asked. Last time he checked, he wasn't even in a relationship, let alone engaged. _Maybe he's drunk. _

"Lois!" Oliver exclaimed, as if it all made sense. "Look, I don't know how good that night was and yeah, she's great in bed, but that's not a strong enough foundation for marriage! She doesn't even know your secrets and she doesn't like dating heroes …"

"Whoa, Oliver, slow down," Clark interrupted. But Oliver was on a roll.

"She doesn't appreciate you," Oliver insisted, "Hell, she didn't even notice you until this year. She can't love you like I do …"

"You love me?" Clark questioned, dazed.

"I do," Oliver said, finally stopping in front of Clark's bed. He knelt in front of him. "I know I've acted like an ass recently, but I do and I can't help myself. Hell, Clark, I tried to forget you … I even slept with Tess."

"You slept with Tess?" _Way to be eloquent, Kent. _And he shocked himself with the surge of jealousy that rose when he thought of Oliver having sex with Tess.

"Yeah, and it didn't help," Oliver said, shaking his head. "I mean, I figured if I couldn't have you, maybe I could make it work with her. Horrible of me, I know, but turns out, she was using me too so I don't feel too badly."

"Umm …" What the hell was he supposed to say to that anyway?

"I've tried to convince myself that you were happy," Oliver continued, "But it didn't work. Before you make that vow of forever to someone else, I just think you should have all the facts. I stayed up all night trying to figure out the best way to say this but I guess I just have to speak from my heart, no matter how cheesy that sounds."

"Oliver," Clark began, needing to tell him the truth, but Oliver wouldn't let him speak.

"No, I have to say this before I go insane," Oliver told him. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, Clark Kent." The passion in his brown eyes nearly took Clark's breath away. "Nobody understands me the way you do … nobody makes me _feel _the way you do. You have no idea how crazy I went when you were missing and I never want to go through that again. If you gave me half a chance, I could make you so happy. You shouldn't be with Lois. You belong with _me_."

If Clark wanted to say anything at that point, he wouldn't have been able to because about a second after Ollie's declaration, he leaned up and captured Clark's lips with his own.

Though taken a back for a second, Clark quickly responded to the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Ollie, he pulled the blond onto the bed.

Only when the need for air became a necessity did they part but they just stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, trying to gather their thoughts and just enjoying the moment. Oliver was the one to break the silence.

"So does this mean you're not going to marry her?"

Clark chuckled. "If you'd let me talk before, I would've told you that Lois and I aren't engaged."

Oliver's eyes widened. "You're not? But I saw … the ring …"

"Chloe and Jimmy went missing," Clark explained, "We found out that other engaged couples were disappearing too … so Lois and I went undercover. The jeweler was one of the suspects so we had to keep the act up even when you arrived. I didn't think you'd care or I would've told you a lot sooner."

"It was all just pretend," Oliver repeated, shaking his head. "Boy do I feel like an idiot."

"Don't," Clark said, "If it finally got you to admit your feelings, I owe that jeweler a thank you." Oliver grinned at that.

"You know," Oliver said coyly, "I made a spectacle of myself already and you still haven't told me how you felt."

"Isn't it obvious?" Clark said, pressing a light kiss to Ollie's lips. "I'm in love with you."

"Now what?" Oliver asked.

"Now?" Clark replied, "It's way too early. I didn't get enough sleep and you didn't get any. So we're going to sleep for a few hours and talk about all this in the morning."

Oliver nodded, making a move to stand up, but Clark just grabbed his hand. "Stay." That caused Ollie's face to light up. Slipping off his shoes, he got into bed.

Clark also made himself comfortable and smiled when Oliver snuggled closer to him. Putting one arm around the blond, he pulled him even closer. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

After all, who needed dreams when he had everything he could possibly want right in his arms already?**  
**


End file.
